Welcome Back Girl
by PLLMBAV
Summary: Ethan's little sister Liv comes home from a school for talented kids. Takes place the summer after the Lucifractor. The kids will not go on magical adventures because they no longer have powers so now Whitechapel is a normal boring town. Ethara and Rory/OC and Benny/OC. I hope you read my story! I update every Tuesday morning.
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1

* * *

JANE:

"How do I look?" Ethan asked me when he came into my bedroom.

"Why?"

"Because tonight's prom."

"You're a sophomore. You don't go to prom."

"Well aren't you a smart eleven year old?" Ethan teased. "Sarah asked me. She's a senior."

"Well ain't you lucky?"

"Ethan! Sarah's here."

I followed Ethan downstairs and watched Mom and Dad take pictures of them. I don't know if it's because I'm eleven, but I don't get what the big deal of prom is.

"Alright have fun you two!" Mom said before they left.

"Bye," Ethan said before he opened the door, revealing my older sister.

"Surprise!" she screamed.

"Olivia?" Ethan and I asked in unison.

* * *

ETHAN:

"Who is Olivia?" Sarah asked me.

"My other baby sister," I explained.

"I'm not a baby! I'm fourteen!" she sassed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

"People call me Liv Morgan."

"Yeah she's like that," I apologized.

"Why you so dressed up?" Liv asked us.

"We are going to prom."

"Well I'll let you two go have fun and we'll catch up later. 'Kay Ethe?"

We said goodbye and I helped Sarah in my car and we drove off.

* * *

LIV:

"Liv!" Jane screamed when she ran over to me and gave a big welcome home hug.

"I missed you. Stop growing!"

"I can't!"

"Olivia Morgan, sit your butt down and explain to us why you're home so early," Dad said with a very serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I know your school lets you come home for summer, but you're a few weeks early."

"Correction, I am two weeks early."

"And why is that?" Mom asked.

"Take a guess!" I sang, super excited.

"No, tell us," Dad demanded.

"Dang Dad," I mumbled. They continued to stare at me with blank facial expressions. "Wait, you guys seriously don't know why? You're my parents and you don't know why?"

"We give up! Tell us Olivia!" Mom said.

"I graduated. I graduated Wilden's School for Gifted Kids. The school goes to the eighth grade and they let you go two weeks early when you graduate. That's why I'm home so early."

* * *

ETHAN:

"Alright, I think it's time for a slow dance," the DJ announced.

"Come on!" Sarah said as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to the dance floor.

"What?"

"We are dancing our first slow dance, boyfriend."

Yeah, Sarah and I have been dating. It's been a month since the incident with the lucifracter. Apparently it doesn't kill vampires, it just turns all of them back to normal. So Rory, Sarah and Erica returned back to their normal selves. Fortunately, Jesse, who is over two hundred years old, died on the spot from old age. Unfortunately, every other magical thing in Whitechapel lost its powers, so Jane, Benny, Benny's grandma and I lost our magic powers. Whitechapel is now a normal, old, boring town.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," Sarah told me.

"Yeah, I am too."

"So I got accepted into Whitechapel University."

"That's awesome! Now you can stay at home."

"Erica's a bit pissed that I won't go with her to a college in California, but she's happy for me."

"She won't be pissed at you for long. No one can stay pissed at you."

Sarah smiled and put her head on my shoulder. "Kiss me Ethan," she whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been in my life."

I looked in her eyes and we made eye contact. We slowly leaned in and had our first kiss. It was amazing.

* * *

LIV:

"So now are you going to Ethan's school?" Jane asked me. We were in my room and she was helping me unpack.

"Yep. I get to torture him and all his friends," I said with an evil tone. I even did an evil laugh.

"By friends, you mean Benny and Rory."

"Pretty much. The gang will be back together!"

"Dinner's ready, girls," Mom announced when she opened my bedroom door. "It's so wonderful to say girls again!" she said while running over to me to give me another hug.

"That's the tenth hug you've given me since I got home. And I've been home for an hour!"

"I'm sorry! Can't a mother miss her daughter?"

"No," I teased.

She gasped. "You are such a teenager."

"A teenager with jetlag," I corrected.

"Right, jetlag," she said while winking at me. I got disgusted.

I grabbed Jane's hand and we went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

ETHAN:

"I had fun," I told Sarah as we walked up her driveway.

"I did too."

I kissed her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Maybe," I said slowly. She laughed and went inside her house. I smiled and walked back to my car. I got inside and started cheering. I finally did it. I kissed her. I accidentally honked the horn and drove out of there as fast as I could.

LIV:

I completely finished unpacking and laid down on my bed in exhaustion. I felt a little sick from dinner. I have to get my digestive system used to Mom's cooking again. I rolled over on my side and someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sleeping!" I yelled.

"No you're not," a voice said as the door opened and closed.

I sat straight up in bed. "Did ya score!?" I shouted.

"Damn, you wanna say that a little bit louder? I don't think Benny heard you next door!" Ethan reacted. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I scored a kiss."

"First one?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah!"

"I missed you. Can you help me out of this?" Ethan asked, pointed to the tie.

"Don't know how to untie a tie?" I teased.

"I don't know how Dad ties them!"

"Dad tied this?"

"Shut up," Ethan snapped. I laughed.

"There," I said, unwrapping the tie from his neck.

"Thank you and good night," he said, leaving my room.

"You don't want to catch up!? Fine!"

"I'm tired!" he shouted from his room, which is next door to mine.

"Whatever!"

* * *

©PLLMBAV


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2

* * *

LIV:

I was in Ethan's shotgun seat of his car. Everyone at Whitechapel High was going to school today to clean out lockers and get yearbooks signed and do the things people do on the last day of school. The school day was only three hours long, so I decided to come along.

"Nice car," I told Ethan to break the silence in the long car ride.

"Thanks. I bought it at a garage sale."

"Wait, was this the vampire possessed one?" I asked all excited.

"Not possessed anymore," Ethan said with a smile.

"Nothing in Whitechapel is possessed anymore."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Benny emailed me everything that happened that last week."

"Leave it to Benny," Ethan mumbled.

"I wonder if I have magical powers," I thought out loud.

"I doubt it. I mean, Benny's grandma would have said something when she told the rest of us. But we could ask her," Ethan suggested. I nodded. "So why did you want to come today?"

"To get a tour of my future high school," I said with a fake smile.

"Liar," Ethan accused.

"What?"

"I know you. Your eyebrows rise when you lie."

"Damn you eyebrows!" I shouted. Ethan started laughing. "Alright, I'm kind of mad at Mom and Dad."

"Uh oh what is it this time?"

"I think they forgot my graduation."

"You graduated?" Ethan asked. I punched him arm and he laughed. "Just kidding. I knew you graduated. One, you're two years younger than me. Two, we got the invitation in the mail."

"So Mom and Dad did get the invitations? Did they read them?" I asked. Ethan nodded. "So they did forget my graduation."

"A lot was going on, Livs. Everyone forgets things when they have so much happening."

"Yeah but no one forgets a graduation."

"Junior high graduation is nothing-"

"It's big for me! It means I've grown up and I'm ready to enter woman world," I interrupted.

"Okay TMI," Ethan said. I punched his arm again. "Why must you keep punching me!? I'm pretty sure that is going to bruise now!"

We started yelling at each other and arguing about random, stupid things.

"Don't embarrass me," Ethan said as we pulled into a parking space.

"No problem! I can wait til September." Ethan reached over and punched my arm. "Ow dude!"

"That how hard you hit me!"

"That hurt!"

"Revenge baby!"

"Hey, look Rory, it's the Morgan kids," Benny said sarcastically when he opened my door.

"You heard us?" I asked while getting out of the car.

"Are you kidding? I heard you from a block away. Y'all are loud," Benny said.

"How does it feel to be back?" Rory asked.

"Looks exactly the same."

"But it's not!" Rory said with a happy tone.

"You are exactly the same," I said while laughing. I greeted him with a hug.

"What about me?" Benny asked. I gave him a hug too.

"Watch that hand Benny," Ethan said.

Benny literally threw me off of him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, trying to sound cool. He put his hand on Ethan's car, but slipped and fell on the ground. We all started laughing.

"Didn't any of y'all change?" I asked.

"Not really," Ethan said while putting his arm around me. All four of us walked into the school. Some random blond girl ran up to us.

"Ethan! You're cheating on Sarah? Who the hell is this?" she asked.

"Olivia, meet Sarah's BFF Erica. Erica, this is my other baby sister Liv."

"Very nice to meet you," I said to Erica.

"Sorry about that. I'm kind of overprotective of Sarah and the guys she dates."

"Right, because Ethan is so like Jesse and Hottie," I teased. They all looked at me with confused facial expressions. I pointed to Ethan. "He told me all about them."

Sarah ran up to us. She greeted Ethan with a kiss, but Benny covered my eyes so I couldn't see it.

"Are you freaking for real?" I asked.

"Didn't think you would want to see that," he answered.

* * *

ETHAN:

"You ready to go?" I asked Liv when I walked up to her after school.

"Did ya say goodbye to all your friends? And your girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Yes I did."

"Fine, I guess we can go," she sighed.

We left the school and drove home. We were home alone because Jane was still at school and Mom and Dad were still at work.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"Already? It's not even noon," I pointed out.

"I'm going to take a nap. Don't mess with me when I'm tired."

* * *

LIV:

I went to my room and grabbed my phone off of my desk. I called my bestest friend in the entire world. I met her at my school. She was my roommate.

"Hey Zoe!" I sang when she answered.

"Ugh finally you call me!" she said irritated. "How's Canada?"

"Cold."

"In the summer?"

"Yup. Sometimes."

"Does it ever get hot?"

"Usually in July."

"Damn."

"It's better than a hundred degrees Texas," I teased. Zoe lived in Texas with her Aunt and Mom. She's never been to Canada, since our school is in Washington State.

"True. So, I know it's only halfway through June and you've only been home one day, but did you find that summer romance you're always talking about?"

"I think I actually will."

"With who?"

"Hold on," I said. I went into my pictures on my phone and texted her a picture. "What do you think?"

"Oooo he is super cute! Does he have a name?"

"Yes he does."

"What is it?"

"Rory Keaner."

* * *

ETHAN:

I got bored being home alone with Liv, who was sleeping. Or pretending to sleep. I heard talking coming from her room about an hour ago. I went down the hallway and slowly opened her door. I saw her sleeping on her side in bed. I decided to end my boredom and scare her.

* * *

LIV:

I heard someone open and close my bedroom door. I slowly but barely opened my eyes and saw a shadow standing in my room. I made it seem like I was passed out. I let the figure come closer and then I punched it in the lower gut/private area. It fell on the ground and moaned in pain. I jumped out of bed, ran over to my window and threw open the curtains.

"HA! That's what you get when you- Ethan!" I screamed when I found out who it was.

"Guilty as charged," he groaned. I started laughing.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were someone trying to kill me," I said as I leaned down next to him.

"I will get you back for this," he said while gasping for air.

"Yeah I'm sure ya will. Are you okay? Where did I punch you?" I asked. He pointed to his crotch and I laughed.

"Yeah that's going to bruise," he said.

"TMI," I said while laughing.

"I need to pee now," he whined. I was laughing so hard I was lying on my back on the floor. "Yeah, laugh while you still can," he threatened as he stood up.

"You ain't going to do anything to me!" I screamed.

"Watch your back. I may attempt to kill you when I come back from the bathroom," he said as he left my room.

"Yeah that's going to hurt!" I shouted after him. One of Jane's stuffed animals was thrown into my room and I heard the bathroom door slam. I continued laughing on the floor.

* * *

ETHAN:

After I washed my hands, I went back into Liv's room.

"You… are a damn good puncher," I told her. She looked at me with a smile on her face. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, texting. I sat down next to her. "Any chance you could join the army? With a girl who can punch like you, the enemy will surrender in seconds!" She smiled but remained quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking of what advice to give my friend," she told me.

"What advice?"

"I don't think you'd be interested."

"Give me a shot."

She lay on her back. "Alright. So I have a friend who has a brother. And she finds one of her brother's friends cute. But she doesn't want to like him. And she's not sure if she has a crush on him. No one knows except for me. Not even her brother knows. And she figured-"

"She'd ask you since you have a brother who has friends," I continued. She nodded. "Well that's tricky. I mean, you're not the type of girl who would have a thing for her older brother's friends."

"I'm not?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"No!"

"Really?"

"No," I said quietly. "No, you're not. At least I hope you're not."

She sat back up. "Why not?"

"Well you've known them since we were all kids! They're your best guy friends, if not second brothers! You wouldn't like them, would you?"

She looked at the floor. "No. No I… I guess I wouldn't."

"Good."

"Would you hate me if I did?" she asked, still looking at the floor.

"I don't know. Maybe," I said. Honestly I didn't know.

She looked back up at me. "Then I guess it's a good thing I don't."

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3

* * *

LIV:

I was standing in the kitchen. Ethan was sitting in a chair at the counter, talking to his girlfriend.

"You hang up first… No you… No you!" Yeah, they've been doing this for ten minutes. I took a cap off of a pen and wrapped a rubber band around my fingers. I pulled the rubber band and pen cap back as a slingshot and released it. It hit the back of Ethan's head.

"OW! DAMN IT LIV!" He hissed when he turned around to look at me. I smiled. "I have to go Sarah. I have a sister to destroy." He hung up and ran over and picked me up and swung me around.

"Ethan, put me down! I will punch you again," I threatened. He put me down.

"What's going on down here?" Mom asked when she came downstairs.

"She threw a pen cap at the back of my head!"

"I used a rubber band as a slingshot," I corrected.

Mom shook her head. "Second day back and you cannot stop injuring your brother."

"I'm not going to lie, but it's kind of fun beating him up," I admitted. Ethan spanked me and I slapped the back of his head.

"Here's some pain medication for you Ethan," Mom said as she handed Ethan some pills and a glass of water. I remembered the incident from yesterday and started laughing so hard I started coughing.

"IT'S NOT FOR THAT!" Ethan yelled at me. I gave him a look. "Okay it's for that." He walked out of the room with his face all red.

"Did it bruise?"

"YES!" Ethan shouted from the living room. "YES IT DID!"

I started laughing so hard I couldn't even stand. Mom laughed a little.

"Should you even be laughing?" I asked her.

"I guess you hit him pretty good."

"I thought he was going to kill me!" I defended. She laughed a little bit harder.

"Should I take him to a doctor?" Mom tried to ask with a serious tone.

"Nah, he'll heal."

* * *

ETHAN:

"Benny and Rory are coming over. We're going to go to the arcade. Want to come?" I asked Liv.

"No I'm going shopping with Mom. I kind of outgrew most of my closet."

"Okay. Oh, I forgot to ask. Did you give the advice to your friend?"

"What advice?" Liv asked me. She looked confused.

"About her liking her brother's friends," I answered slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Liv said, jumping up. "I did. She says thanks."

"What is she going to do?" I asked.

"She, um, she's not going to tell her brother. Because she knows her brother will freak out. But she is going to tell the boy she likes him."

"When is she going to do that?"

"It's not going to be when all his friends are over," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I mean, she's going to call him over and tell him when they're alone. She's worried and a little bit scared at what he might say."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll see you later."

* * *

LIV:

"What about these?" Mom asked me when she held up a pair of shorts.

"Those are cute. Do they have them in white?"

"I thought you didn't like wearing white pants."

"I'm in high school now. I feel like trying some new things and being daring!" I said positively. Mom gave me a look. "As long as its legal and it won't harm me or anyone I love."

"Nice save," she commented. "How do you like Whitechapel?"

"It's good. I really missed home."

"Well we're all happy that you're back."

"Me too," I said quietly.

"Honey, your father and I are so sorry for missing your graduation."

"It's fine!" I said quickly. "It wasn't that big of a deal. We just got dressed up, walked across stage, and left that place faster than an eye blinks."

"But we go to Ethan's math competitions and science fairs and we go to Jane's scout events and dance recitals. We should have gone."

"There will be more graduations. High school, college, my kid's graduations."

"That's true."

"Don't sweat it. It's really okay. I'm really okay with it. I know you didn't mean to miss it. Let's just drop it."

"In that case, what do you think of this shirt?" Mom asked me. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4

* * *

JANE:

It was already a week into summer. Our parents own a cabin in the woods and we were going there for a month. We didn't go last summer so I was excited. Ethan, because he has a girlfriend, isn't so excited. And Liv isn't excited for some reason. I think it's because she is a teenager.

"Jane you need to pack shorts," Liv told me. "It's going to be warm."

"I already packed my shorts. And long pants. And shirts. I'm done!"

Liv opened my dresser drawer. "Is this my bra?"

"It was your bra," I said, jumping off of my bed and taking it from her. "It's a training bra."

"I know it's a training bra."

"Did you pack?" I asked Liv, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I packed yesterday. Should we go help Ethan?" she asked me. I shrugged and we ran to his room. I jumped on his bed.

"Whoa I cannot have so many girls in my room!" he said.

Liv picked up a pillow and hit him with it. "Whatcha gonna do 'bout it boy?" she asked in an funny accent. Ethan took the pillow from her and hit her with it.

"That," he said.

"You two fight like an old married couple," I said.

"How do you know how an old married couple fights?" Ethan asked me.

"Grandma and Grandpa," I answered. Ethan shrugged and hit the Liv with the pillow again.

"You hurted me Ethan," Liv said in a baby voice.

"I need to get you back for the bruise somehow," Ethan said.

"I wanna see your bruise!" I shouted.

"Nooooo you don't," Liv and Ethan said together.

"I'm confused," I said.

"Good," Ethan said as he hit Liv with a pillow again.

"MOM HE KEEPS HITTING ME!" Liv shouted.

"DAD THEY'RE IN MY ROOM!" Ethan shouted.

"Yup, old married couple," I mumbled to myself.

"Alright girls, let's leave Ethan alone. He deserves his privacy too," Mom said when she appeared in Ethan's room.

"You heard the woman, Jane," Liv said to me. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Ethan's room. We followed Mom downstairs.

* * *

ETHAN:

I woke up the next day and got ready. We were driving to the cabin today. I carried my bags downstairs and joined the family for breakfast.

"You look tired," I told Liv.

"I am."

"Why? This is usually your favorite day of summer."

"I just couldn't sleep well last night."

"I know why she couldn't sleep last night," Jane said. Liv gave her a look that showed she was scared of what Jane might say.

"What's the reason Janie?" I asked.

"She was up late talking to her best friend on the phone. Right Liv?"

Liv sighed in relief. "That's right. That's the reason. You got me!"

I knew she was hiding something. The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Sarah.

"Hey you," I said when I opened the door. I greeted her with a kiss. She looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well come in."

"What's with all the bags?" Sarah asked when she came inside.

"We're driving up to the cabin today."

"You're going up early this summer?" she asked.

"No we go at different times. A couple summers ago we went in August, this summer we'll be up there for the rest of June and half of July."

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know. Just for different experiences. Swimming in the lake during June is awesome." Sarah laughed. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh it can wait until you get back."

"You really want to wait a month?"

"It's important, but it can wait. I don't want it to affect family vacation."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" I asked.

"No how could I?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in. "I'm kidding."

"Teenage pregnancy isn't funny. You met my older sister!"

"Hey I'm sorry. Okay?" I kissed her.

"I'm going to miss those," she whispered.

"I'll only be gone a month!"

"Right," Sarah sighed.

"Sarah!" Jane screamed when she ran into the living room. She loves Sarah and practically worships her.

"Hey you," Sarah said as she gave Jane a hug. "I heard you're going to the cabin today."

"Yeah I'm excited."

"Ethan! The toaster murdered your waffle!" Liv shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," I announced. "Liv what did you do to the toaster!?" I asked her as I was walking into the kitchen.

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5

* * *

LIV:

We had been driving for two hours. I was bored. Jane was passed out and Mom and Dad were figuring out the map and everything. I looked over at Ethan who was staring out the window. I tapped his shoulder and he looked over. I pointed to my phone, indicating that I wanted to text him. He nodded. We do this sometimes; we'll get bored on a long car ride and text each other.

**Why was Sarah over? **I sent.

**She just wanted to talk to me about something. I could sense it was important.**

**What was it?**

**I don't know. She said she'd tell me when we got back so it wouldn't ruin our family vacation.**

I looked at Ethan who was staring out the window again.

**Uh oh. I'm sorry Ethan.**

**Why? Do you know what she's going to talk to me about?**

**I don't know for sure… but I think she's going to break up with you…**

I looked back over at Ethan. He looked worried.

**What makes you say that?** he replied after a while.

**Think about it. She needs to tell you something important. But she'll wait so she won't ruin**-

"Alright, break time!" Mom announced, preventing me from finishing and hitting send on my last text. We got out of the car. Mom, Dad and Jane went to the bathroom. Ethan and I stayed outside, hanging out by the car.

"I'm sorry Ethan-"

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, interrupting me.

"Usually when a girl says to her boyfriend I need to talk to you, she's going to break up with you!"

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"Sarah wouldn't do that. I don't believe you."

"Ethan-"

"You can try to convince me all you want, but I'm not going to believe you."

* * *

ETHAN:

We got to the cabin about an hour ago. I went to my room and started unpacking. I was still a little mad at Liv for what she said.

"Does it sound like something Sarah would say?" I asked Benny over the phone.

"Dude how would I know?"

"I don't want to believe it… But what if Liv's right?"

"There's only one solution. Call Sarah and ask her."

"What? Hell no!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

I sighed. "I'm going to forgive Liv and talk to Sarah when we come back."

"Sounds good."

"Don't tell Sarah about our conversation. Or anyone."

Benny was about to respond when our conversation was interrupted. "Ethan! Mom says to get off and come outside!" Jane said on another line. I groaned.

"You ain't on your phone?" Benny asked me.

"Cell phones don't work up here. We have a landline. I have to go, bye."

I hung up and went downstairs and joined the family for dinner. Jane was setting the table and Mom and Dad were in the other room, making dinner. I sat down in my chair. Well, the chair broke and I fell on the floor. Jane started laughing.

"Jane!" I snapped.

"It wasn't me!" she snapped back.

"Oh, Dad knew that chair would break," I heard Liv say as she entered the room. She set a different chair next to me. "He sent me to the storage room to get another, just in case."

"Thanks," I told Liv when she helped me stand up.

"You're bleeding," she pointed out. I looked at my hand and saw a cut.

"Yep," I said as I nodded. I sighed and started walking away to clean up the cut.

"Ethan," I heard Liv say. I turned around a looked at her. "I'm sorry." I could tell she really was sorry. "For what I said earlier when we were driving up here."

"I forgive you," I said before turning away and leaving the room.

* * *

LIV:

Jane and I went into the woods to find firewood for the fire. We left before it got dark and we didn't go too far. It did start to get a little bit dark but I brought a flashlight so we could find our way back.

"Are we lost?" Jane asked. I admit, I'm not the best navigator, and after walking around for an hour, I was kind of scared we were.

"No," I lied. "We're just taking a detour."

"Can we end the detour? Its already dark out," Jane said. I noticed her observation was correct. We started taking a different trail when we heard sticks breaking. "Did you hear that?" Jane asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it was just a rabbit or something," I said, trying not to scare Jane. I saw a shadow move from behind a tree and gasped. "Keep very quiet Jane." I covered the flashlight with my hand, letting only a little bit of light show so whatever the shadow figure was wouldn't see it. I heard it run past us. It jumped in front of us and Jane and I screamed.

"BOO!"

"OMIGOD ETHAN!" I screamed.

"Scared ya," Ethan teased.

"What the heck dude?" Jane asked him.

"Dad sent me away to come find you."

"I thought you were a bear!" Jane said, punching him in the leg.

"There are no bears out here."

"Mountain lions?" I questioned.

"We're a lot closer to the cabin than you think. Mountain lions don't come too close to human activity."

"Well, ain't you smart?" I said, sarcastically. "Actually you're pretty stupid for scaring your baby sisters."

"I thought you were fourteen?" Ethan teased while picking Jane up. He handed me a bigger flashlight and grabbed my hand and lead us back to the cabin. We saw Mom and Dad sitting on the back porch. I sighed in relief, knowing we were back and safe. Ethan set Jane down and she ran inside.

"Hey, you found them alive!" Dad joked.

"Oh, he found us?" I said, doing quotes around the word found and laughed.

"Ethan, I told you not to scare them," Dad said, kind of sounding disappointed.

"I had to do it! They were an easy target!" Ethan defended.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, what are we going to do with you?" Mom teased. "Dating our babysitter, scaring your sisters in the dark woods. Is this a puberty thing, Ross?"

"No ma'am," Dad said. I smiled and looked at Ethan.

"I was going to meet and date Sarah whether she was our babysitter or not," Ethan said. Dad nodded and Mom rolled her eyes.

"No you wouldn't have," I mumbled. Ethan kicked my shin. "OW!" I shouted as Ethan ran inside laughing.

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	6. Episode 6

Chapter 6

* * *

LIV:

"Why are you up so early?" Jane asked me as I quietly entered the kitchen.

"Ethan's an early morning person," I answered.

"What does Ethan have to do with this?"

"I found this bad boy in the storage room," I said, showing Jane a big rubber snake. "I figured I'd get him back for scaring us last night. Want in?"

"Yes! I'll keep quiet."

I opened a cabinet and casually placed the snake in a plastic bowl. Then I quietly closed the cabinet and sat at the counter next to Jane. We just sat there in silence when Ethan entered the room. Luckily, we Morgan siblings are good actors.

"You're up early," Ethan noticed.

"Eh, I couldn't sleep again. Too excited to go to the lake today," I said. I actually really was excited to go to the lake, so that wasn't a total lie for a cover-up.

"Uh huh," Ethan said. He got a box of cereal and the milk and set them down on the counter. I saw Jane look down with a smile she obviously was having trouble hiding.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ethan screamed. He slammed the bowl with the snake on the floor and literally ran out of the kitchen and hid behind me and Jane. Jane and I were laughing so hard we started crying. I couldn't breathe.

"Ethan… Its fake," I said while fighting for air.

"What the hell happened in here?" Dad asked when he entered the room.

"Daddy, they scared me," Ethan said as he walked over to Dad and gave him a hug. Jane and I started laughing again.

"Okay?" Dad said, obviously very confused, but he hugged Ethan back. He mouthed the words what did you do.

"I put a fake rubber snake in a bowl and he found it. He slammed it on the floor and ran away," I explained.

"You're devious," he whispered.

"I do what I can," I said, very proud about what I had done.

"Okay, well since you're all awake… Get ready to go to the lake," Dad said. He let go of Ethan and left the room. Ethan turned to face us, and his face was all red.

"Oh my God, don't EVER do that to me again," he said, his voice all shaky.

"Now who's easy?" I teased.

"How could that have scared you? You fought demons and vampires!" Jane said.

"Correction, he sucked a demon into a leaf blower and got bit by a vampire," I said.

"Fine, how was that scarier than asking out Sarah?" Jane asked Ethan. I laughed and high fived her.

"I hate you two. Hate. You," Ethan said before leaving.

"I hate you two. Hate. You," I said, mimicking Ethan. Jane smiled and we helped ourselves to breakfast.

* * *

ETHAN:

"Whatcha working on Liv?" I heard Dad ask. I turned and looked at her. She was lying on her stomach on a towel writing in a notebook.

"A story I'm writing," she answered.

"Liar, it's her diary," I said.

Liv turned her head and looked at me. "No it's not!" she snapped. I raised my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes and looked back down at the notebook.

"What's the story about?" Mom asked Liv.

"A girl who murders her older brother and then frames his best friend," she answered in a sweet tone. I swallowed and my heart stopped beating. I was expecting Liv to turn and look at me, but she just continued writing.

I sat on the dock, watching Jane playing with her toys in the shallow end of the lake.

"Whatcha doin' Janie?" I asked her.

"Playing with my dolls," she answered. For her birthday, she got a Barbie mermaid doll. "Wanna play?"

I looked at Liv. "I was actually thinking of getting revenge on Liv. Got any ideas?"

"I am not picking sides Ethan."

I laughed. "I'll take that as a no." I looked around for something I could use to get Liv back. "Can I borrow your sand bucket?" I asked, pointing to a yellow plastic bucket. She nodded. I picked it up and filled it with water.

"If you value your life son, I wouldn't," Dad warned. I held my finger to my lips, telling him to stay quiet. He smiled and shook his head. I continued walking over to Liv. She was still lying on the towel. I stood next to her and poured the lake water on her head.

"ETHAAAAAN!" she screamed. I started laughing. She stood up and I started running away. Everyone was laughing.

"Told you not to do it son!" Dad yelled. I ran onto the dock and Liv followed me.

"Push him in!" Jane shouted.

"I thought you weren't picking sides! Whose side are you on?" I asked quickly.

"No one's. But I like Liv more than I like you."

I was about to answer but Liv pushed me off the dock into the lake.

"Liv! It's cold!" I said as soon as I came back up.

"Gee I wouldn't know," she said with sarcasm. I jumped up on the dock, grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. She fell headfirst in the water. I laughed but felt something grab my ankle and pull me back under. "I hate you," she said when we both came back up.

"I hate you too," I said. She rolled her eyes and started swimming to the shore. I smiled and followed her. Mom and Dad greeted us with towels.

"Well that looked like fun," Mom said, wrapping a towel around Liv.

"Can't believe he pulled me in," Liv said.

"I can't believe you pushed him off," Dad said handing me a towel. I took it and started drying off my hair.

"I had to do something!" Liv defended. "I wasn't just going to let him pour a bucket of water on my head. Even if he did surrender."

"I did not surrender!" I argued.

"I could tell by your tone when you asked Jane which side she was on," Liv argued back.

"Okay I was a little scared, but I didn't surrender!" I admitted.

"Uh huh," Liv snapped. I punched her arm and she swung back but missed.

"Ha! Missed!" I teased.

"I will kill you Ethan Morgan," she said in a slow, eerie tone.

"Okay why don't we walk back to the house for lunch?" Mom suggested. Dad and Jane agreed. We packed everything up and began the long walk back to the cabin.

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	7. Episode 7

Chapter 7

* * *

JANE:

I was watching Mom and Liv making cookies in the kitchen. The three of us were having fun. We got in a flour fight. We threw flour at each other and made a huge mess. I ran out to the back porch and threw some at Dad's face. He laughed and we all got in a flour war. I don't remember how it started because it happened so fast. But now we were cleaning it up.

"That was fun," I said, sweeping flour that was on the floor into a bowl.

"Too bad Ethan missed it," Liv said.

"Go see if your brother is still living," Mom told Liv. He was taking a shower to wash off all the lake water. Liv and I already did ours.

"Why don't I get to do it?" I asked, sorta wining.

"Because I asked Liv to do it."

* * *

LIV:

I walked down the hall to go check on Ethan. The bathroom door was still closed but the water wasn't running.

"Ethan? Still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah," I heard him answer.

"Okay just making sure no evil vampires snuck in and bit you."

"Really Liv?" Ethan asked sounding annoyed.

"When I heard that story, it scared me. Just making sure you're still with us," I said while patting the door.

"Go away," Ethan snapped. I take it he doesn't like being reminded of that night. I rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs into the kitchen. I saw the flour Jane swept up. I checked to make sure no one was around. I grabbed the bowl and ran back upstairs. The bathroom door was still closed which meant Ethan was still in the bathroom.

"Ethan?" I asked while knocking on the door.

"What the hell do you want now?" he asked.

"Why you so pissed off?" I asked.

"I'm not!"

"You sound like it."

"Forget it!" Ethan said. It was obvious he was pissed off. I think it's because I mentioned that night. "What do you want Liv?"

"I need to get some girl supplies," I lied. "Can you cover up or something?"

"Can it wait?"

"Nope," I said, trying to sound like it was an emergency.

"Fine, I'm coming out."

I stood in front of the bathroom door, holding the bowl of flour. I heard Ethan unlock the door. When he opened it, I flicked the flour on his face.

"WHAT THE-"

"GOTCHA!" I said, interrupting him.

"Seriously!?" he said, sounding really, really, REALLY pissed off. I started laughing because I thought it was funny because the flour was sticking to his wet hair and shirt. Just in case you're wondering, yes he is fully clothed, just no shoes.

"What is going on here?" Dad asked when he came down the hallway. Ethan rolled his eyes, pushed me aside, and walked into his room and slammed the door.

"Well he's in a mood," I mumbled.

Dad pointed to Ethan's door. "What did you do to him?"

"I just flicked flour on him," I answered with no tone in my voice.

Dad sighed. "You two have been doing a lot to each other. Aren't you sick of this prank war?"

"Nope!"

"Do you think he might be?" Dad asked me.

"Ethan would tell me to knock it out. He'd make me stop."

"This isn't like when you were younger and you two would do pranks on each other. Don't you think it's getting a little old?"

I sighed. "Are you saying I should apologize?" Dad nudged his head in the direction of Ethan room. I groaned and slowly walked over to Ethan's room.

* * *

ETHAN:

I was mad at Liv. First she reminds me of the night Jesse bit me and Sarah turned full and then she lies to me and then she throws flour at my face. I had to change my shirt and use the towel to get flour out of my hair. Someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Dad," I heard.

"Come in." The door opened, revealing Liv and Dad.

"Thanks," I heard her whisper to him. He kissed the top of her head and walked off. I sighed and turned my back to her, still trying to get the flour out. "I know you're annoyed with me," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Damn right," I snapped.

"Let me help," she said calmly. I heard her start walking.

"No, you've done enough," I said, my voice slightly breaking.

"Let me help," she said sounding more demanding. She took the towel from my hands and started brushing the flour out. I let her. We sat down on my bed. I still didn't look at her.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Can you tell me why you're annoyed with me?" she asked, breaking our awkward silence again.

"You brought up that night," I whispered.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I know that night is a sensitive topic for everyone. Especially you."

"Then why did you bring it up!?" I snapped, turning around to face her.

"It happened years ago! I didn't think it would still be that bad!"

"Well it is!" I shouted, jumping up.

"I'm sorry okay?! I don't know why I brought it up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, everything in Whitechapel is normal now," Liv reminded me. "So it's all good right?"

"Yeah I guess," I said while lying down on my bed. I put my hands over my eyes and groaned. I felt Liv climb on my bed and lie down next to me. She rested her chin on my chest.

"I'm also sorry for throwing flour in your face," she said.

"Oh you are?"

"Yep. But it's all out."

"I'm going to get you back."

"You are?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	8. Episode 8

Chapter 8

* * *

LIV:

It's been three days since I pranked Ethan with the flour. He hasn't gotten me back yet and I don't think he will. He said he will but I doubt it.

Anyways, today for some reason, Mother Nature decided to have rain pouring for two whole days. Today was the second. We were trapped inside the cabin, we weren't allowed to go outside and it was very cold. The power went out once and I think last night there was thunder and lightning. I stayed in my room with my window barely open, listening to my Hunter Hayes album. I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed, listening to the rain and music.

"Liv? Are you awake?" I heard Ethan ask quietly.

"No, are you here to entertain me?"

"Possibly. Jane and I were thinking movie day? We found a box of old Disney movies that our aunt gave us when we went to visit her a couple years ago."

"Sure why not? I'm bored out of my mind and nothing better is going to come along."

"Come on, Sweatpants."

I sat up. "Did you just call me Sweatpants?"

"Possibly," he said as he left my room. I put on a pair of fuzzy socks and followed Ethan down the hall to the living room. Jane was finding a movie.

"Wanna watch Toy Story?" she asked us.

"Sure," Ethan and I replied in unison.

We went into the kitchen. Ethan went into the garage to get sodas and I started making popcorn. We went out to the living room and started our movie day.

* * *

ETHAN:

We had watched two movies and Jane had to go take her nap. Yes, even though she is ten, she still has to take a nap or else the day is like hell because she's crabby and annoying. Liv went to her room and got her iPod and was listening to some Hunter guy. She's, like, obsessed with him. I, on the other hand, was calling Benny from the landline.

"You've got Benny," he said when he answered the phone.

"Hey it's me."

"Ethan!? You're still alive!?"

"I can feel the love dude. What the hell?"

"I just, you know, heard about the storm up there and got worried. I tried calling but it wouldn't work."

"No cell service," I reminded him. "You have to call the phone at the cabin."

"But I don't know that number," he whined.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I need your help."

"Anything."

"I need to get Liv back."

"What did she do now?" Benny asked, sounding very interested. I told him about how we started doing little pranks on each other and how she flicked flour in my face and how I have to get her back now while she least expects it.

"Have anything that could help? Any ideas?"

"Do the warm water prank."

"What the heck is that?"

"Make sure she drinks a lot of soda or water, and when she's asleep, put her hand in a bowl half full of warm water and she'll pee herself. It's hilarious!"

"Yeah I don't think I'll do that," I slowly thought out loud. "She'd end me. Got anything else?"

"I don't. But Liv might."

"I'm not following you," I admitted.

"Does she have a diary? Or a journal?"

I thought about it. "No not that I know of. She does have a notebook that she's always writing in."

"There ya go. Find it, read it, and maybe it will tell you what she's scared of or something that will give you an idea."

"No I'm going to raid her room to find something that personal," I told him, "Liv wouldn't go through my privacy so I'm not going to go through hers."

"Dude! You are no fun!" Benny snapped.

"I'm sorry!"

"That's all I can tell you. I have to go but remember, sometimes to get revenge; you have to reveal some secrets."

After he hung up I just sat there. I couldn't figure out what the hell he meant. But I decided the only way to get Liv back perfectly was to find that notebook. I quietly entered her room and closed the door. I started going through her overnight bags and her drawers. I found it in her drawer where she keeps her bras. Wow she is such a teenage girl.

I opened the notebook and went to the recent entries. And I was totally shocked at what I saw. I did NOT see it coming.

* * *

LIV:

I think I fell asleep on the couch. I slowly woke up and saw Ethan standing over me.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said. I blinked and realized my hand was in a bowl of water.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, pointing to the bowl. I didn't even give him a chance to respond because I had this sudden feeling that I was going to pee myself. "Oh no," I mumbled. I jumped up and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

ETHAN:

I laughed when I saw Liv jump off the couch. I decided to do the warm water prank Benny told me about. I couldn't find any ideas in her notebook. I knew she drank a lot of soda while we were watching the movies. She was lying with her hand in the water for two hours. I'm guessing it worked. And Benny was right, it is hilarious. I followed Liv down the hallway.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Omigod Ethan, what did you do to me?"

"I put your hand in warm water while you were sleeping. I guess it makes you pee yourself."

"Omigod that was so embarrassing," I heard her say.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I don't know," she whined.

"Did you, I don't know, make it?"

"Barely," she answered. I tried not to laugh when she said that.

"Do I need to get you clean clothes?"

"Why would you get Liv clean clothes?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw my mom standing in the kitchen.

"I, uh, got Liv back."

Mom groaned. "Oh no, Ethan what did you do?"

"I did the prank where you put a sleeping person's hand in warm water-"

"My brother did that prank on me," she said, interrupting me. "Liv is going to kill you."

My eyes grew big. "What if I promise not to tell anyone?"

She shook her head. "Sorry honey."

I heard the toilet flush and saw Liv come out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I asked for the third time.

She pointed to me. "I hate you! Don't talk to me!" she snapped. She went into her room.

"Good luck honey. I love you," Mom said. She kissed my forehead and went into the master bedroom. I got scared.

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	9. Episode 9

Chapter 9

* * *

ETHAN:

I woke up the next morning super tired. I couldn't sleep well because I thought that Liv was going to attack me in my sleep or something. Anyway, I found my hand in a bowl of cold water that was sitting on my bedside table.

"Liv?" I called.

"What?" I swear she appeared at my door as if she was expecting something to happen.

"Did you put this here?" I asked, pointing to the bowl.

"No," she said. And I could tell she wasn't lying. Her eyebrows didn't rise.

"Then who did?"

"I don't-" I stopped her by running past her into the bathroom. God, Liv did the same thing I did to her yesterday! Now I know how she felt, freaking torture.

* * *

JANE:

"Ethan? Are you okay? What happened?" I heard Liv say. I woke up to the bathroom door slamming.

"What do you think happened!?" I heard Ethan shout.

"I don't know! I am so confused!" Liv said.

"You did the warm water prank on me to get me back for yesterday," Ethan snapped.

"No I didn't! I wanted to for exact revenge so you would know what it felt like-"

"I know what it felt like!" he interrupted.

I climbed out of bed and ran into the hallway. "I put the bowl of water in Ethan's room," I admitted.

"You!?" Liv exclaimed while laughing super hard.

"Yeah."

"Why Jane?" I heard Ethan whine.

"Liv told me about you doing it to her, so I decided to get you back. So now am I a part of the prank war?"

"Sorry Janie, but the prank war is over. Ethan got his revenge on me and now it's done," Liv told me. The toilet flushed and Ethan opened the door.

"No, I gotta get someone back," he said, looking at me.

"You're not getting Jane back," Liv said.

"I have to!"

"No you're not!"

"Fine I won't!"

I smiled and apologized to Ethan for what I did to him.

"Now I exactly how you felt yesterday," Ethan said to Liv. She nodded.

"It's embarrassing, ain't it?" she asked him. He nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah."

"What happened at the cabin stays at the cabin?"

"Deal."

"Done."

They both turned and looked at me. "Okay I won't tell anyone," I groaned. They smiled at me and I ran back into my room.

* * *

LIV:

"Who would have thought Jane would get you back for what you did to me?" I asked Ethan.

"God that was so embarrassing," Ethan said. His face looked really red. "I thought I was going to pee myself," I heard him mumble. I laughed.

"I thought it was hilarious."

"Of course you would!" he snapped.

"You're cranky when you're tired."

"Well when you wake up to that!"

I stared at him and crossed my arms.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Just keep in mind, this was reverse yesterday," I said as I started walking into my room.

* * *

ETHAN:

So apparently, we are going home tomorrow. It's been raining the past couple of days, and we've been stuck in the cabin. Mom and Dad don't know how long it's going to last, so we're going home. We might come back up later in the summer.

"No!" I heard Liv scream from her room. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, running down the hall to her room.

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"My notebook. It's gone!" she said. I remembered that I forgot to put it back when I stole it. It was in my room on my table by my bed.

"I'm sure it's somewhere," I said, trying to sound supportive. What? I'm not going to tell her I have it! "The cabin's small, it has to be somewhere."

She was going through all her dresser drawers, freaking out.

"Okay, calm down. Breathe Liv," I told her.

"Ethan! I can't calm down! That notebook is my life, everything you need to know about me is in it!"

"Really?" I asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, really," she said very serious.

"Okay, look I'll help you find it," I offered. "I'll go look in the living room and kitchen."

I left the room and went to the living room. I was trying to think of a way I could sneak the notebook back in her room without her noticing. If Liv found out I read it, she'd kill me.

* * *

LIV:

I was looking for two hours. I practically tore apart my room. Ethan said he didn't find it in the living room or kitchen. I knew it wouldn't be in Mom and Dad's room. I got Jane's permission to search hers and I couldn't find it. I was freaking out and I'll tell you why.

I have a pretty big crush on Rory, and I don't want anyone, except my friend Zoe, to know about it. I'm scared that someone will find it, read it, and tease me because of it. I don't want it to get in the wrong hands. Yes, I'm THAT paranoid.

I walked past Ethan's room and saw the bowl of water on his side table. I decided to help him clean up the mess from the prank Jane pulled on him since he was helping me find my notebook. I picked up the bowl and saw my notebook under it. It was opened to the page about Rory. My heart stopped beating. I picked up my notebook, set the bowl back down and ran into the living room to talk to Ethan. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey I was reading that!" he said when I snatched the book out of his hands. I flashed my notebook in his face. "Oh crap."

"Did you read this too?" I snapped.

"Liv, I promise I won't tell him-"

"So you did read it!?" I interrupted.

"Liv , I am so sorry-"

"I can't believe you Ethan!" I interrupted again.

"Will you let me talk!?" he shouted.

"God, you totally invaded my privacy! You stole the notebook from my bra drawer and freaking read it! Then when I asked you about it, you lied to me saying you didn't know where it was when it was in your room this whole entire time!" I continued.

"I swear, I didn't intend to. I was looking through it to see if I could I find a way to get you back for the flour prank!" he argued. I gave him a death glare. "Honestly Liv."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I snapped.

"I'm so, so, SO sorry! I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Again how am I supposed to believe you? God you probably already told him, Benny probably knows, all of freaking Whitechapel probably already knows!"

"You are getting way too upset Liv-"

"How else am I supposed to feel!?" I interrupted. I turned around and began walking down the hall.

"Liv! Liv, I'm sorry! Come on," Ethan called after me.

"Don't talk to me," I said, my voice breaking. "I mean it."

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	10. Episode 10

Chapter 10

* * *

ETHAN:

We woke up early the next morning to go home before another storm happens. Liv didn't come out of her room at all last night. I thought about trying to talk to her again, but I didn't go through with it. I know Mom tried to ask her what happened and Liv just claimed she wasn't feeling well.

"Let me help with that," I said when I saw Liv walk down the hall with her bags.

"No thanks, I got it," she told me. She walked out front to put her bags in the car.

"Are you the reason Liv's been acting that way?" Dad asked me.

"Probably. Yes."

"Then why would she tell your mom she wasn't feeling well?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know what happened between you two, but it must be bad."

"It is."

"You wanna tell me about it? Maybe I can talk to her?" Dad offered. I thought about it for a minute.

"No this is something only I can fix."

"Damn Ethan, what did you do?" Dad asked.

"Don't make me feel worse!" I snapped. "I already feel really, really bad."

Dad put an arm around me. "Hey, I'm sorry. But Liv isn't going to stay mad at you forever. She's going to need you someday. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But she'll get over it."

"I hope so," I mumbled.

"Just give her some space. Okay?" Dad said. I nodded.

* * *

LIV:

We were in the car driving back home. I put my headphones in, put my sweatshirt hood on and shut out the world. About halfway through the car ride, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I didn't even think and pulled it out. It was a text from Ethan.

**When do you think you'll talk to me again?**

**How about NEVER? **I replied. I rolled my eyes and put it back in my pocket. It vibrated again.

**Come on Liv, I promised I wouldn't tell.**

**Doesn't matter! You went through my stuff and now you know a secret I didn't want anyone to know! So congratulations.**

And that ended our conversation. I looked over and saw a glimpse of Ethan's face. He did look really sorry but I didn't let it get to me. I looked out my window and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

ETHAN:

We got home about half an hour ago. It was like two in the afternoon and we just finished unloading the car. Liv didn't speak to me once. I'll admit, that last text she sent me really hurt. I really was sorry, but I guessed she didn't believe me, no matter how many times I said it.

I was in my room unpacking my bags when Jane showed up at my door. "Your girlfriend's here," she announced. I went downstairs and saw Sarah standing in the driveway.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Benny texted me saying 'your boyfriend's here, the torture is over'," she said. We both laughed. "So why are you home so early?" she asked.

"With all the raining we decided to come back. We were just locked up in our cabin doing nothing." I leaned in and kissed her.

"You kissed me, that's going to make it harder," Sarah whispered.

"Make what harder?" I asked, getting slightly scared.

"Ethan, I have to tell you something."

"Is this the something you wanted to tell me before we left?" I thought out loud, thinking back to that day when my family drove up to the cabin.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Ethan I have no idea how to say this… but this can't go on."

"What can't go on?"

"I'm going to be in college soon and you're still going to be in high school. It's not really appropriate," Sarah explained.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. My voice cracked and a tear rolled down Sarah's cheek.

"I don't want to… We don't even have to break up-break up, we can just put our relationship on hold for a couple years and-"

"No, no that will just make it worse," I interrupted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're going to meet some college guy and fall for him."

"What? Ethan no! I couldn't. I love you."

"Then why are you doing this!?"

"Because it's wrong! I mean, a college girl dating a high school boy?"

"If it was the other way around, you wouldn't be doing this," I pointed out. More tears fell down Sarah's cheek. I tried really hard not to cry.

"Well I am because it's not!" Sarah exclaimed, barely able to get the words out.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I am so sorry." She turned around and walked down the driveway. She got in her car and I watched her drive off. I bit my lip and felt my chin trembling. I ran back inside the house and ran upstairs. I went in my room and slammed the door and I just lost it.

* * *

LIV:

I heard Ethan's door slam shut. I didn't know what the hell happened but I knew it had nothing to do with me. I just finished unpacking so I went downstairs and saw Jane watching one of her Twilight movies. I lied down on the couch and watched it with her.

"Was that Ethan that ran upstairs?" Mom asked us, entering the living room.

"Well… if the two of us are here," I said, gesturing to me and Jane.

"I wonder why he would slam his door," she thought out loud.

"Should I check on him?" Dad said, also entering the living room. Mom said yes and Dad went upstairs.

* * *

ETHAN:

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry but at the same time I was so mad. I just paced back and forth in my room thinking about what just happened. I kept replaying it in my head. I checked my phone to see if Sarah tried to call or text afterwards. She didn't.

"Ethan? What's up son?" I heard Dad say. He opened my door and saw me. "Ethan, what happened?"

"Sarah broke up with me," I said. As soon as I said it, I lost it. I started crying and freaking out. Dad came over and hugged me and I hugged him tight. I cried harder and my dad sat us down on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"No," I said, my voice breaking. I just couldn't stop crying.

"I just want you to know that how you're reacting now is normal. Okay?" Dad said. I nodded. "And I'm going to tell you what my dad told me. Only you can help yourself in this situation. Your mom and I will be here for support and to talk to. But only you can control how you handle it. Okay?" I nodded again, closed my eyes and rested my head on Dad's shoulder. He put an arm around me.

"What happened to Ethan?" I heard Jane ask from my doorway.

"Go back downstairs Jane," Dad said.

"I wanna know what happened."

"Go back downstairs," he repeated, sounding a little bit more demanding. I heard her run down the hallway. "Try not to take your pain out on your sisters."

"Okay," I said while opening my eyes and wiping away the tears. Dad smiled at me and left my room. I fell over on my side and just laid there for the rest of the night.

* * *

© PLLMBAV


	11. Episode 11

Chapter 11

* * *

LIV:

"I guess it's a good thing we came back home early. I forgot Jane had scout camp this weekend," Mom said as she entered the living room. I was lying on the couch texting Zoe, my best friend. We were talking about ways I could talk to Rory…

"So you and Jane are going?" I confirmed, not even looking up from my screen.

"Yep."

"So it will just be me and the guys. Well, guy," I corrected.

"About that, can I talk to you about something?" Mom asked. I could tell she was serious so I put my phone in my back pocket. Mom sat on the couch next to me. "I want to you to try to talk to Ethan."

"What? But Mom we're-"

"I know you and Ethan are having a little situation. But I think he could really use you right now."

"Mom, Ethan and I haven't spoken since the day we came back home. When was that? Two days ago! I'm not ready to talk to him!"

"Liv, please-"

"I don't know what the hell is going on with Ethan like you and Dad. I'm pissed at him! He knows something I didn't want anyone to know! So there better be a damn good reason about why you want me to talk to him so badly," I snapped. I couldn't help myself. All my anger just came out.

Mom sighed. "The day we came back, Sarah broke up with Ethan."

I sat up. "What!?" I exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"But they were just-"

"I know."

"And now they're-"

"I know."

I was trying to believe her. "I feel really bad now."

"You don't have to forgive him for what he did. But at least talk to him; let him know it'll be okay."

"This explains his behavior. Staying in his room; not eating much."

"Let's go Jane!" Mom yelled upstairs. "So?"

I groaned. "I have to talk to him now."

I said goodbye to Mom and Jane and walked upstairs to Ethan's room. His door was closed so I knocked.

"Go away," I heard him say. I opened the door to reveal my face. Ethan looked at me. "Especially you," he mumbled. He was lying on his bed on his stomach, resting his chin on his crossed arms. Classic post break up position. I remembered Zoe being in this position a couple times. I entered his room and slowly closed the door.

"Hey big brother," I said calmly and slowly.

"No. No don't. Don't be nice and loving and supportive," he snapped.

I stood next to the door, just in case I needed to get out of there fast. "All I wanted to do was see if you were okay," I explained. "Now I know you're not so I am not leaving. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Ethan sighed and bit his lip. "Sarah… she… she…" I saw his eyes water and he looked down. I ran over to him and knelt down next to his bed.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It'll be okay," I said calmly. It killed me to watch him like this. He had his head down so I couldn't see his face, but I could hear him quietly sobbing. I stood up and sat on his bed next to him. I put my hand on his upper arm to show that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why do breakups happen?" he asked after a while.

"I… I honestly don't know."

"Why do they hurt?"

"Well because you loved someone and they loved you back. But then you two run into a dilemma and sometimes there's only one way to fix it. And it hurts because the person and that connection is gone," I said. I did not know what I was talking about, but at least we were talking. Ethan took a deep breath and sniffled.

"Is it gone forever?" Ethan asked, looking at me.

"Who knows?" I asked while shrugged. Ethan sighed. "Have you heard the saying if you love something set it free? And if it comes back then it was yours? And if it doesn't then it never was and never will be?"

Ethan nodded. He rolled over on his side facing me. I laid down next to him. We just stayed there for what felt like hours but it was really only ten minutes. He kept trying not to make eye contact but he was still crying a little. I kept looking at him and stroking his hair.

"It's not the end of the world Ethan," I said breaking our silence.

"Feels like it is. My stomach hurts."

"You haven't eaten anything, that's why."

"Haven't been hungry."

"Are you hungry now?" I asked. He nodded. "Want me to make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Another nod. I rolled off the bed and left his room. I closed the door behind me and saw my dad standing in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I was about to answer but then I realized I started crying too. I wiped a tear away. "Did you see your brother?" he asked. I nodded. He walked over and held me. "He'll be okay," he told me.

"I don't like seeing him like this," I admitted.

"He'll be okay," Dad repeated. "You talked to him. You let him know you care and that he can talk to you. He'll be okay."

* * *

© PLLMBAV


End file.
